


Remnant Relations Chapter 3: Without Restraint with Weiss

by HPLovebutt



Series: Remnant Relations [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Choking, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPLovebutt/pseuds/HPLovebutt
Summary: Set 5 years after the series ended, a new building has sprung up in Beacon that is dedicated to providing a space for saucy hook-ups and nightly meet-ups for like-minded individuals with a 100% success rate in it's match-ups. Enjoy a series of stories about the exploits that occur within it's walls.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Remnant Relations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859827
Kudos: 11





	Remnant Relations Chapter 3: Without Restraint with Weiss

“Here’s all the reports for today, Ms. Schnee. I’ll be on my way if that’s alright with you.”

The elder gentlemen placed a stack of documents on her desk, adding to the already towering pile of papers on the verge of collapsing. Weiss put a hand to her head and closed her eyes.

“Thank you, Klein. You may go.”

The kindly butler did not leave. Instead, he simply stared at her. “With all due respect Ms. Schnee, are you feeling alright? You don’t seem like yourself lately.”

“I’m perfectly fine. You must be imagining things.” she stated flatly, bringing forth a chuckle from Klein.

“You may be able to fool everyone else, Ms. Schnee, but I’ve known you for far too long. If something’s bothering you, you can always talk to me about it, if you wish.”

The kindness of her old friend gave her a tiny smile. “It’s nothing serious like that, Klein. It’s just…the new product line is coming through and I have a hundred things to do to prepare for it.”

She gestured toward the teetering stack of papers. “And on top of that, I have to get through all of _this_ as well, not to mention overseeing the new developments in R&D and the construction of the new location in Mistral.”

The huntress let out a deep sigh and leaned back against her chair. “I’m just feeling a little overworked lately is all.”

Klein scoffed. “Never a dull moment as the new CEO, eh?”

“It’s not permanent. I’m just filling in until Winter comes back. Once she’s here, she’ll act as CEO until we approve someone.”

“And what will you do then, Ms Schnee?” he asked

Weiss froze. “… Right now I’m just trying to keep this place running.” she dodged.

Klein nodded his head. “That’s perfectly understandable for someone in your position, Ms. Schnee. But may I offer a suggestion?”

Weiss raised an eyebrow. “Of course you can. What is it?”

“Take a day off. Just for yourself. Get some R and R, as they say.”

She recoiled, her eyes narrowing. “Klein, there’s no way I could do that. I have too much to d-”

“Ms. Schnee, please take it from this old man: taking a break, even for one day, will do wonders for your productivity. Trying to press on in your current state won’t do anyone any favors, and eventually you _will_ make a mistake that you would have caught if you had simply taken the time to relax and re-orient yourself.” he scolded, the edge in his voice mixed with care. Weiss tried to retort, but she couldn’t find the words or the energy. Eventually, she just sighed in defeat.

“I’ll think about it, okay?” she said softly.

The old butler smiled warmly. “That’s all I can ask, Ms. Schnee. Do call me if you require anything else. I couldn’t call myself your capable butler if I failed to handle mere paperwork.”

“I couldn’t ask you to-”

“You can and you should, Ms. Schnee.” he interrupted, pushing his chest out with pride. “Nothing brings me greater joy than to serve. If you need me to take care of anything should you decide to take my advice, I shall only be a call away.”

Her tiny smile returned. “Thanks, Klein.”

With a curt nod, he stepped into the hallway and closed the door, leaving her alone in the spacious, alabaster office. Weiss held her head in her hands, letting her luxurious, pure white hair tumble down around her. Despite her objections, she knew deep within herself that Klein was right. It would only be a matter of time until her burnout caught up with her. Something must be done, but what? To her surprise, she struggled to come up with even one thing. Was she really that far gone that nothing seemed enticing other than simply being productive?

This thought continued to stay with her, even as she half-heartedly threw herself into the stack of papers, hoping to make some progress. Even as she mindlessly read through another form, Weiss couldn’t escape her sinking feeling of dread until it overtook all of her other thoughts. She forced herself to stand up and walk to the window. No inspiration came to her as she gazed down at the city of Atlas. Much to her annoyance, no ideas had yet to come to her that seemed particularly enticing, and Klein’s words kept running through her head on repeat.

“ _Take a day off.”_

_“Just for yourself.”_

_“Get some R and R, as they say.”_

A stray thought found her suddenly. That place Yang and Blake had raved about on Ruby’s birthday: it had started with an ‘R’, but what was it called? With nothing to lose, she slipped out her scroll and tentatively ran a search for businesses in Beacon that started with the letter ‘R.’ The first name to come up, she recognized: Remnant Relations. After downloading their app, she was met with a profile creation page. Weiss hesitated and stared at the form. If nothing else came out of this, she could at least tell herself she tried, and she filled out her profile, her light gray eyes wide.

\---/---

The coffee was strong enough to lift an Ursa by the collar and throw it into space, just the way she liked it. Weiss poured herself a cup and leaned against the counter. Hours had passed since she had left work, and in the comfort of her own home, she was trying to follow Klein’s advice and relax. Still, she was extremely bothered by the fact that she _still_ couldn’t find anything fun to do. The only progress she had made was setting up her RR profile and sending it out, but that was hours ago and she was only half expecting to hear anything back at this point.

Her tired eyes stared out the window, watching the murky clouds turn the last traces of the sunset into a burnt sienna.Even her friends couldn’t help her out: Ruby was still out on patrol and wouldn’t be back until the end of the month, and Yang and Blake were in Menagerie visiting Blake’s parents. Trying to clean up her father’s mess and keep the Schnee Dust Company alive was all she seemed to do these days: the last non-work thing she did was Ruby’s birthday, but that was months ago. Whether she liked it or not, her work had become her life.

Weiss sat on the edge of her bed, feeling the steam from her coffee on her face as day slowly creaked into night. The creeping realization that her life was slipping away from her once again saddened her. Isn’t this why she left home in the first place? To find her own place in the world?

She closed her eyes. It wasn’t too late to turn things around. The huntress had overcome far worse than this, and she refused to let herself be stopped by something as trivial as a heavy workload. But if throwing herself into her work only reinforced the dissonance, what possible course of action did she have left?

Suddenly, her scroll went off in her hand. One new notification buzzed on the screen. The familiar R.R. logo lit up, and Weiss froze. Driven by curiosity, she opened the app and scanned the screen.

~~~/~~~

= [APPOINTMENT INFO:] =

\- DATE: 10:30pm, Tuesday

\- PARTNER(S): ‘Showstopper’

\- ROOM: 108

= [PLEASE ENJOY YOUR STAY!] =

R.R.

~~~/~~~

Her eyes were wide as she bolted upright. Was this real? She closed the app, then opened it again, as if it would magically disappear. But each time, the words on the screen were still the same. Weiss drew a breath in sharply. This was real. She had made an appointment. Someone had matched with her. Asmileslowly crossed Weiss’s face: suddenly, she could think of at least _one_ fun thing she’d like to do.In a flash, she was at her computer, booking a flight to Beacon. As she confirmed the soonest possible trip. her hands flew across her scroll in a blur, hoping he was still up as the call went through.

“Klein?” she asked, the foreign feeling of excitement filling her for the first time in months. “I need a favor.”

\---/---

The only sounds in the quiet hallway were the scuff of her boots against the carpet, and after the week she just had, Ferah preferred it that way. Not that she didn’t enjoy her work: in fact, she loved it, but a week of slamming weaklings against the mat and hyping up the crowd could take a toll after a while. Everyone needed time to recharge, even the “Valkyrie from Vacuo.”

Ferah scowled and shook her head at her unfortunate moniker. The name was her manager’s idea and she hated it from day one. The way she saw it, valkyries lived in the afterlife and guided dead warriors to Valhalla. In other words, they were dead. They had been beaten: she hadn’t. Despite trying to explain this view to her manager _numerous_ times, the name stuck.

At least the crowd loved it. Wrestling was a performance, and the thrill of hearing the roar of her fans chanting her name after each matchmade every rigorous day of training worth it. They knew the truth: she was the best damn wrestler in Remnant, and every night in the ring she worked hard to pay back their love and support by making their truth a reality, one win at a time.

Ferah paused and let out a deep breath: those thoughts were for another time. Tonight, it was time to relax. She stood in front of the door and knocked twice. No response came back. With a careful hand, she cracked the door slightly.

“Hey, uh…if you’re in there, I’m coming in.” she called through the door. Still nothing. The room was dark when she entered, confirming her suspicions: she was early. Again. Ferah scowled once more and dropped her bag onto the floor. She hated getting here first: it meant she would have to wait, and the waiting was torture. With nothing else to do, she sank into the chair in the corner, awaiting the arrival of her ‘Frostbite.’

\---/---

From the moment she touched down in Beacon, an excitement had taken hold of Weiss, and it grew with each step toward her destination. Even as the cool wind of the night whipped at her off-center ponytail and blew the fabric of her flowing, blizzard colored dress tight against her thighs, the joy and anticipation in her heart carried her on, her colorless heels clicking hurriedly underfoot until she reached the warmth of the Remnant Relations lobby. She hardly even had to double check her appointment info: the room number and time had been floating inside her head since she left Atlas. Each room she passed was like a countdown: 112, 111, 110, 109, until she stopped in front of 108 and checked her scroll. It was exactly 10:30: perfectly on time. Two quick knocks on the door later, a voice rumbled through back to her.

“Uh...Yeah. Come on in.” Her hand turned the knob, and she finally laid eyes on her partner for the evening. While the profile name hadn’t really given her any clues to the gender (not that Weiss minded either way), the faunus woman sitting before her truly embodied the concept of a ‘Showstopper.’ A messy crop of dark chestnut hair shagged down between two large, ivory colored horns curving out of her forehead, while the back was tied into a loose, wild ponytail that jutted out in every direction. A pair of smoky green eyes glowed as they traced her body up and down.

The woman raised an eyebrow, as well as a hand. “Yo. I’m guessing you’re ‘Frostbite? Good to meet you.” She stood up from the chair, her dark, muscular frame looming over the snowy huntress like an obsidian statue at sunset as she extended a powerful hand toward her.

“Yes, that’s correct. But that name is such a mouthful. I prefer Weiss.” she took the woman’s hand and shook it gently, feeling the strength in the woman’s hand as it closed around hers

“Ferahnos Altimos. I prefer Ferah.” she said as she released her. “Love the dress, by the way.”

Weiss smiled. “Why, thank you, Ferah. I like your…” she trailed off, distracted by the faunus woman’s black dress shirt tight against her chest and her toned, chiseled legs filling out her small black shorts.

“...outfit.” she finished awkwardly, bringing her eyes back Ferah, who was now smirking smugly at her. Weiss blushed: her admiration had been caught, but Ferah didn’t seem to mind.

“Thanks. Honestly, I’m not great at getting all dressed up, but I try to make it work. Vacuo’s not the most…fashionable region, but I’m glad you approve.” she flourished a muscular arm against her chest and grinned down at her. “…of everything.”

Weiss averted her eyes, a small pout forming on her lips. “I wasn’t staring _that_ much.”

Ferah laughed. “Sure you weren’t. Just like you haven’t been waiting for this all week.”

Her ice colored eyes went wide. “How could you know-”

“Oh, so you really _were_ then?”

Ferah grinned at her as Weiss fell for her bluff. The cockiness of this woman was starting to irritate her. Weiss huffed and turned her head, crossing her arms for full effect and making Ferah laugh.

“Hey, it’s cool. Seriously, I have been too. Work’s been rough the past couple of days, so I was really looking forward to tonight.”

This finally softened Weiss, reminding her that she was supposed to be here to relax. “Well, I suppose I can’t argue with you there.”

Ferah took a knee and began working off her boots. “What do you mean?”

“This is the first time I’ve taken for myself…since I can remember, honestly.” she sighed. “Trying to handle every single aspect of my work at once has been…difficult, to say the least.”

“I feel you. But before you can take care of that, you’ve gotta to take care of yourself, right?”

Truer words had never hit Weiss’s ears. “Yes, Ferah. That’s exactly right.”

“Of course I’m right. Let’s just enjoy ourselves tonight, much like how you were enjoying the view of my tits earlier, yeah?”

Having her transparency exposed once again made her blush and sink into her heels, which made Ferah laugh warmly as she returned to her. “Hey, no need to be embarrassed. I worked hard for this body. It’s fine to stare.” Weiss felt a hand under her delicate chin as the faunus woman lifted her head to stare into her eyes.

“Who knows?” she whispered. “Maybe I like it when you look at me.”

Weiss didn’t think her face could turn any more red by this point, but she no longer cared. The irritation she felt at her smugness was fading into an urge to just lose herself in the faunus woman’s arms.Weissmelted under Ferah’s careful touch, and the cocky smirk on Ferah’s face said she could tell. They knew why they were here, and they knew what they wanted. Small talk didn’t feel necessary to either one of them at this point.

“We both know what we’re here for, so why waste any more time?” Weiss whispered to her, the space between them disappearing as they leaned into each other.

“Couldn’t have said it better myself, Weiss.”

Suddenly, she slammed her handsflat against the door, making Weiss jump and trapping the huntress between her pillar-like arms. Ferah brushed a strong hand gently against her soft cheek and felt her tremble. Anticipation rippled through Weiss’s body, unaware of how badly she wanted this. Ferah guided her face to hers, so they met eye to eye.

“Hey, I know you said you wanted it rough in your profile, but…let me know if you aren’t cool with something or want me to take it down a notch,” she said seriously before cracking into a smirk. “...or if you want even more.”

Weiss nodded, her heart hammering in her chest. “I will, I promise. You’ll do the same, I assume?

“Of course.”

“Then please, do your worst.” she said defiantly.

The deep rumble of Ferah’s laugh filled the room before she leaned in. “Ooh, someone’s eager tonight.”

Her breath was hot on Weiss’s ear. “...but I like that.” she growled.

Before she could retort, the faunus woman forced her red lips against hers, silencing her with a fierce kiss. Weiss shuddered againsther mouth, closing her eyes and savoring the taste of the tongue writhing in her mouth. Ferah’s ferocity pushed Weiss’s back flat against the hardwood door as her eyes flashed with a deep hunger. They moved like animals, their hands tugging their clothes loose as they stole rough handfuls of each other’s bodies. Weiss furiously unbuttoned Ferah’s shirt before shoving it open, exposing the heaviness of her soft breasts to her small, eager hands. The faunus woman reached beneath Weiss’s ashen dress and roughly yanked her lacy panties down around her trembling thighs.

Intent on not wasting anytime, she slipped a hand between Weiss’s legs, causing the huntress to sharply gasp as fingers stroked against her womanhood. The gasp rolled into a heavy moan through gritted teeth as one finger entered her, her reaction giving Ferah a smirk.

“You’re so fucking cute when you try to hold out.” she snarled, and when she suddenly slipped another broad finger into her, Weiss thought she would scream. The intense heat radiating through her made her whimper, and she grabbed Ferah’s thick wrist with both hands, urging her to give her more and more.

Weiss suddenly looked down when she felt Ferah firmly take her wrists and pin them above her head with a single tough hand. “Don’t get greedy now.” she growled, her emerald eyes flashing. Weiss squirmed against her grip, but she couldn’t move beneath Ferah’s powerful hold over her. Instead she desperately rocked her hips against her palm, struggling to reclaim the feeling from before.

Ferah just laughed, and pressed even deeper into her. A small cry slipped from Weiss’s trembling lips, and she clenched her teeth shut once again, grunting against her touch. Ferah put her forehead against hers, her eyes burning as their gazes locked.

“Make no mistake: I _will_ get you to moan for me. You can fight it as long as you want, but I will hear that pretty little voice of yours when I make you cum.” she rumbled with a hungry smile as she began to fuck her with her hand. Her teeth found the flesh of her neck and she felt the huntress shiver beneath her mouth as she firmly nibbled down her slender neck. Weiss winced in pleasure, the delicious feeling between her legs growing more and more intense with each slick motion. She stopped fighting the grip above her and let herself be held, the ecstasy of Ferah’s touch making her breath shorter and shorter.

“C’mon. Sing for me.” Ferah purred in her ear as her hand moved faster, determined to make good on her promise.Each time she moved within her, Weiss felt her aching heat intensify, threatening to violently thaw her out from within. Ferah’s relentless pace eventually eclipsed her entire being, and her back arched in delicious bliss. The unrelenting touch of her hand made a wild, passionate howl burst forth from Weiss’s trembling lips as the first, rapturous wave of a long overdue orgasm blasted through her. Each wonderful, cascading ache only extended her joyful cry as she writhed against the door, feeling her pulse hammering in her ears.

Her legs trembled as she tried to stand, the last traces of her climax still radiating through her. Eventually, she half-leaned, half collapsed against Ferah’s broad chest. She felt a strong hand behind her head, comforting her.

“That was…incredible.” Weiss sighed contentedly “You have no idea how badly I needed that.”

Ferah cupped her delicate chin in her hand. “ _You_ were incredible.”

Weiss just stood, wrapped in Ferah’s powerful arms as she caught her breath.

“You know,” the faunus woman said, breaking the silence with a raised eyebrow. “You really _do_ have some cute moans.”

Weiss huffed and turned her head, hoping to hide her blushing. “Oh, be quiet. You’re just scared of what _I’ll_ do to _you_ ” she pouted.

“Is that a fact?” Ferah grinned viciously.

Weiss simply laughed haughtily. “You’d like to find out, wouldn’t you?”

She growled at the huntress’s smugness, the hot breath between them refueling Ferah’s hunger. “Just shut up and kiss me.”

This time, it was Weiss’s turn to lead, drawing the faunus woman in with a fierce kiss and a forceful tongue as their hands returned to each other’s bodies. They stripped each other’s disheveled clothes with a primal lust, grasping at fabric and tugging it off in a frenzied rush. Weiss fumbled the dress shirt off Ferah’s broad shoulders, finally reveling in the glisten of Ferah’s chiseled frame as the faunus woman grabbed the hem of the huntress’s dress and worked it over her outstretched arms. With nothing left between them but want, they collided, searing themselves with the wild heat of their bodies pressed together and fueling their frenziedcraving for each other.

Spurred by the huntress’s assertiveness, Ferah laid claim to Weiss’s body, running her powerful hands over her modest curves and the graceful twist of her hips. Feeling the faunus woman roughly enjoying her svelte body made the huntress squirm as their tongues intertwined. Her delicate hands traced the curves of her muscles before they dug into her back, making Ferah grunt and shudder against her lips. The heat of Weiss’s perky breasts and the firmness of her ass beneath her hands quickened her pulse and only made Ferah lust for her body more.

“My my, who’s the greedy one now?” Weiss taunted, prompting the faunus woman to growl once again.

“You’ve suddenly got quite the mouth tonight.” she rumbled with a devilish smile.

Weiss let out a cool laugh and traced her chest with a slender finger. “Oh, I think you’ll find that my mouth can actually be quite pleasing.”

Ferah’s heart hammered in her chest as she put her hands on the huntress’s cheeks. “Well, don’t just threaten me with a good time then, gorgeous.”

With a final gruff kiss, Ferah put her back to the wall and began firmly pressing Weiss down her body. The ashen-haired huntress allowed herself to be forced, layering kiss after kiss across the faunus woman’s soft chest and toned stomach. Her knees softly hit the floor and she stared up at Ferah, the self-assuredsmile still on her face.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Before Ferah could think of a comeback, Weiss buried her head between her powerful thighs. She roared, the severity and precision of Weiss’s tongue taking her by surprise as the cool of the huntress’s breath between her thighs made her shudder. Her swift, unrelenting mouth sent off bursting fireworks of joy throughout her. The huntress worked her core diligently, each writhing movement tearing another grunt out of Ferah. The faunus woman gritted her teeth. This girl was good, but she would have to work a lot harder than that if she w-

“FUCK!” she blurted out, her breath sharply leaving her as Weiss’s tongue brushed against her clit. A new wave of tingling pleasure surged up her spine and left her panting. Her reaction was exactly what Weiss was searching for, and now that she had it, she wouldn’t let up. Each time she lashed eagerly against her sex, Ferah cried out, unable to restrain herself against Weiss’s renewed fervor. She gripped a handful of Weiss’s luxurious hair and pushed her womanhood against her dexterous mouth, her need to cum overtaking all else. The sudden force only made Weiss work her harder, digging her nails into Ferah’s thighs to steady herself and make the faunus woman wince with a stunted whimper. Ferah clenched her teeth together, trying to hold out even longer, but the huntress was determined. The raw torment of toe-curling pleasure had built to a peak, and with one final precise flick of her lustful tongue, Ferah exploded.

The faunus woman let out a wild, impassioned roar as she succumbed to the all-consuming electric joy that filled her, from her the ends of her curled toes to the very tips of her horns. The intensity of her orgasm caused her to double over, clenching Weiss between her thighs and against her abs. Wave after wave of white-hot bliss prolonged her rumbling cry, reducing the formerly cocky faunus to a shivering mess. Throughout it all, Weiss’s tongue concluded it’s beautiful dance around her core.

Her powerful legs tensed as she rode out the final raptures of her climax, her hands still clutching fistfuls of the huntress’s ashen hair. Only when the absolute final traces left her did she relax her body, the back of her head hitting the wall with contented sigh.

“Well, aren’t _you_ just adorable when you’re getting off.” Weiss teased, her voice dripping with haughtiness as she slid out from under her and stood.

“You’re lucky…that I’m still…catching my breath…” Ferah rumbled. She tried to sound intimidating, but her breathless tone undermined her, making Weiss laugh.

The self-assured huntress put her hands on her hips. “Now you understand what I’m truly capable of.”

“Yeah…I’ll let you have this one…” she said as she leaned up off the wall.

“A shame. I was hoping you’d rather let me have you.” she said with a sly smile, a slender finger tracing along her toned stomach.

Ferah scoffed. “Oh no. After that, you’re all mine this time.”

She put a hand on Weiss’s shoulder. “I got something you might like in my bag. Why don’t you see if there’s something that thrills you?” she said with a mischievous smile. Weiss knelt down in front of the bag, her eyes widening as she realized what the faunus woman meant. She made her selection and reutrned to Ferah, her slender hands wrapped around the shaft of a white vibrator.

“Here,” Weiss smirked as she handed it over. “Thrill me.”

Ferah chuckled. “How did I guess you would pick that one?”

In one motion, Weiss shrieked as she felt herself being lifted into the air. Ferah carefully carried the huntress across the room in her powerful arms. After a quick kiss, she set her down on the edge of the bed.

“Now,” she growled, her hunger returning. “Be a good girl and roll over.”

Weiss did as she was told, her heart racing as she placed her feet on the floor. The sight of the huntress bent over the bed with her pert little ass in the air and her breath heavy with desirelit a fire within the faunus woman. Ferah took the vibrator and switched it on, letting the gentle buzzing fill the room. At first, she just drew it lazily across the small of Weiss’s back, feeling her tremble and listening to the huntress’s soft moans, but when she traced the inner thighs of her long, slender legs, anticipation hammered in Weiss’s chest. Ferah leaned down next to her, her hot chest warming her back.

“Look at you. You can hardly wait, can’t you?” she whispered as Weiss felt the buzzing tip at the edge of her sex, making her breath grow short. Each circle she traced made the huntress shiver, and she clamped her legs together, feeling the rumbling between her thighs so agonizingly close against her core. Desperate whimpers fell from her lips as the weight of Ferah’s chest pinned her to the bed.

“You’re so beautiful when you’re this fucking horny.” she rumbled as her rough tongue flicked her ear. It was the last sensation Weiss felt before Ferah gripped her shoulder and firmly pressed the vibrator into her. The edge of her vision whitened as the delicious rhythm hummed within her, making her gasp and whimper. Her hips twisted against the sensation as she tensed her legs, tightening her hold on the device. The huntress writhed beneath the titillation of the vibrator, but Ferah’s free hand glided down her trembling back, holding her against the bed. The warmth of her hand slid down until Weiss felt her wandering fingers curve against her ass and trace her hips.

Suddenly, Ferah gripped her waist and slid the vibrator back before thrusting it forward again. Newfound tremors rocked the light headed huntress as the rhythm of the faunus woman pulled more and more trembling laughter from deep within her. She desperately clutched the comforter and bit her lip, burying her head against the bed and trying to withstand the sensation of fullness and emptiness. The huntress’s body tensed and ached, but when Ferah closed a hand around her shoulder, her heart raced as she allowed the faunus woman to take control.

“I’m not gonna stop until you lose your fucking mind.” she hissed, pulling Weiss’s body upright as she turned up the setting of the vibrator. Stars exploded behind her eyes as the new tempo ripped through the huntress, the slick buzzing between her legs growing more fierce as fresh moans fell from her mouth. Ferah coiled a hand around her small waist and trembling arms before roughly pulling the huntress against her. Weiss tried to squirm free, but it was pointless against Ferah’s strength. Rather than fight it, she just let go and let herself be held, the searing heat of Ferah’s ample chest pressing against her back warming her. With the huntress crushed against her, there was no slowing down: Ferah grunted as her hand sped up, determined to make good on her promise. Joyous, tumbling laughter mixed with passionate moans couldn’t be contained any longer as heated excitement spread throughout Weiss’s body. It was only when the faunus woman swept aside her hair and sank her teeth tenderly into the slight of her neck did she feel something break within her, and, much to Ferah’s delight, she lost her fucking mind.

Unable to withstand any longer, Weiss bucked her hips against the vibrator, letting the wild buzzing spiral up her body and unleash a flurry of unchecked lust. Trembling against Ferah’s snug hold, her lungs burst forth with an unbroken song of heartful joy as all of her built-up, rumbling bliss violently pulsed through her, She shut her eyes and felt her climax course through her entire body again and again, her passionate howls becoming music to Ferah’s ears. As one final, wicked crescendo of pleasure rolled through the light headed huntress, the faunus woman released her, removing the device and letting Weiss collapse against the bed into a quivering fit of gentle laughs and heavy breaths.

It wasn’t long until Ferahlaid down next to her and began gently rubbing her trembling back. Never in all her late nights in Atlas did Weiss think she could be touched in a such a way, but here she was: panting on a bed next to a beautiful woman who beamed warmly at her as she massaged her back softly, the light glittering off her shining emerald eyes.

“You still with us, gorgeous?” she teased gently, brushing aside a strand of ashen hair. “Couldn’t live with myself if something happened to that mouth of yours.”

“Oh hush.” she sighed contentedly. “At the moment, I am feeling…extraordinary, thanks to you.”

Ferah kissed her before placing her forehead against Weiss’s, letting her feel the cooling touch of her smooth horns. “It was my pleasure, Weiss.”

“Not yet it isn’t.” the huntress taunted, feeling her strength return.

Ferah just laughed. With one strong arm, she pulled the huntress on top of her, letting her snowy thighs sit comfortably on either side of her waist. Weiss pushed herself up, placing her hands against Ferah’s broad shoulders so she could gaze down upon the faunus woman.

“I’m not lacking for manners, Ferah. Since you so kindly made me ‘lose my fucking mind’ as you put it, is it not considered proper etiquette to return the favor?” Weiss raised an eyebrow suggestively as Ferah simply smirked with her hands behind her head.

“Goddamn, you’re adorable.”

A proud smile cross Weiss’s lips as her cheeks reddened. “You shall not find my experience lacking, I assure you. Now tell me, of all the things you brought tonight, which one would you prefer?”

A ghost of a blush vanished against Ferah’s face, “T-the dark red one.”

“Very well then.” Weiss grinned. “I have an inkling that you’ll enjoy this.”

Ferah watched as the huntress closed her eyes and extended a hand toward her bag on the floor. With a flick of her wrist, her eyes shot open, a flash disappearing behind the light blue shine as something rustled in the bag. When the faunus woman saw what it was, her heart raced in her chest, realizing just what Weiss meant with the word ‘experience.’

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.”

Ferah watched in awe as an ornate black glyphblinkedinto existence and spun around the end ofa sizable dark-red vibrator, which was currently floating in the air. Weiss simply laughed pridefully as she beckoned it closer with her hand, gliding it across the room.

“I had a feeling you would enjoy this.” she spoke just above a whisper. “Now, if you’ll permit me, allow me to thank you for such a wonderful evening.” With a casual toss of her fingers, the vibrator moved between Ferah’s muscular thighs. Excitement gripped the faunus woman, and she couldn’t supress the joy in her voice.

“Permission fucking grant-SHIT!” she growled, anticipation already burning within her as Weiss firmly pressed the vibrator into her. The suddenness of the huntress stole her breath, and Weiss reveled in the sight Ferah panting in lust beneath her. She traced a svelte finger down her glistening chest, feeling her slowly heave with the rapid thump of her heartbeat.

“You’re so worked up and we’re not even at the good part yet.” she cooed astride Ferah’s waist.

“Just…s-shut up.” she rumbled, the complexion of her cheeks turning vermillion. Weiss just smirked and flicked her pointer finger forward. Ferah clenched her teeth as the vibrator ignited within her, sending tremorsof pleasure through every muscle in her body.

“Must you be so feisty? Please, just allow yourself to be honest and I’ll give you what you want.”

Ferah stared up at the huntress, her eyes shimmering with want. “Just fucking take me already.”

The huntress leaned down and placed the small of her hand gently on her cheek. “I would be honored.”

With on final twist of Weiss’s wrist, Ferah felt the glyph-enhanced device begin to slide within her. Each time the faunus woman danced between the sensations of emptiness and fullness, another moan threatened to escape her, forcing her to bite her lip and grit her teeth even more. To this, Weiss just smiled: she was confident that she could make her scream with joy one way or another.

Ferah trembled as the huntress’s fingers sank into the glistening softness of her chest. Now overly sensitive from the humming movement between her legs, each caress, grope and playful touch made her grunt and grip the comforter beneath her as an aching warmth swam through her. When she felt the slight of her fingers pass by her nipple, a fuzzy bolt rattled down her spine, and she couldn’t contain a stunted, desperate whimper.

The faunus woman fiercely clenched her jaw, wishing to pull the sound back but it was too late: Weiss was grinning over her, ready to attack. She boldly filled her hands with her heaving tits, setting her nipple just between her fingers. The moment she brought her small fingers together, Ferah arched her back and gasped, the tingling pressure making her writhe. All her thoughts gave way to unrestrained lust, the desire for the huntress’s touch becoming a primal need fueled by her heightened sensitivity.

Weiss’s heart sang as she felt strong hands help themselves to her perky ass and moderate chest. With every pinch and twist Weiss brought to her sensitive nipples, another raw, primal moan filled the room as Ferah gave in to desire. A wild hunger drove the faunus woman as she laid claim to Weiss’s body with wild abandon, roughly kneading her backside and feeling the warmth of her petite curves as the glyph assisted phallus continued thrusting into her.

Her powerful legs grew restless against the bed under all the titilation, but it still wasn’t enough. Ferah, now blushing, trembling, and breathing hard, grabbed Weiss’s slender wrist and pulled it toward her throat. When she placed the hand around her throat, Weiss understood immediately. Only applying a modicum of pressure, Weiss tested her comfort with just her fingertips, and the faunus woman nodded: she was comfortable with more. The huntress gently wrapped her hand around her neck and firmly pressed against the sides, taking care to avoid her throat. Suddenly, Ferah felt all of her sensations converge and go straight to her head, the fuzziness of Weiss’s careful hold making her eyes roll back.

“Don’t you…fucking stop…until I say.” the light-headed faunus woman gasped, crushing the huntress’s hand in her own. Weiss smiled and flourished the fingers on her free hand, the vibrator’s pace speeding up in response. Deep, primal moans and enraptured laughter grew shorter and louder as Ferah felt herself building towards her climax. On the verge of the point of no return, her hands gripped the comforter before turning to Weiss, her face contorted with lust.

“NOW!” she thundered, and huntress released her. All at once, the tingling numbness bursted back through her in full force, and every nerve within her exploded with a joyful heat. The renewed fervor of her rush spun into her impending bliss, and with a deafening roar of lust that shook the room, Ferah went fucking wild.

Hot, furious passion fueled the wild, primal rhythm of her heart as the delicious harmony of sensations ruptured her mind to the throes of orgasmic joy. The muscles in her legs tensed and lunged, the heat washing through her firing off blazing stars at the edge of her vision that pushed her body to it’s limit and rattled her horns. Weiss clamped down with her thighs, bracing herself against the faunus woman’s rapturousswaying. With one final, cacophonous howl, her arched back slumped against the bed and she collapsed into a panting heap, glistening with sweat as the last joyful remnants became dull aches.

The huntress gently slid the vibrator out and sent it away, disengaging her glyph and falling onto Ferah’s torso, letting herself slowly rise and fall with each breath. She rested her head on the faunus woman’s chest and closed her eyes, listening to her heart beat as Ferah placed a hand against the small of her back. The room was still as a weightlessness settled around their serene afterglow. A contentedness filled them both as they lay together, each of them not wanting their night to have to end.

\---/---

“Here is yesterday’s results from the…Ms. Schnee?”

Klein paused. The stack of papers he placed there an hour ago was gone, and the huntress was not at her desk. She stood, facing out the window with a cup of coffee between her hands. Weiss turned and smiled at the elderly butler.

“Something wrong, Klein?” she asked.

“Not at all. I’m just surprised at your recent burst of productivity is all. You’ve been working rather hard lately these last few weeks, haven’t you?” he noted.

Weiss simply laughed and swept her hand. “But of course. I have plans tonight and I can’t afford to let something like this to get in the way, now can I?”

Klein chuckled, relieved she was back to her old self. “I suppose you couldn’t. I wish you the best of times then. If you may indulge me, where are you off to tonight, Ms. Schnee?”

The huntress turned and faced the window, looking down. “Beacon. There’s a wrestling match tonight and I’ll be going with Yang and Blake. I came into some tickets recently from…an acquaintance, and they said they were interested.”

“Good heavens. I didn’t think you were interested in that sort of thing.” Klein huffed. “Still, nothing wrong with trying something new and spending time with good company. It sounds like it shall be a wonderful night for the three of you, Ms. Schnee.”

Weiss smiled. “I believe that it shall, Klein.”

\---/---

“TIME FOR YOU TO GET WILD, BEACON! LET ME HEAR YOU: WHO’S NUMBER ONE?!?”

“ _VAL-KY-RIE! VAL-KY-RIE! VAL-KY-RIE!”_

Another opponent lying dazed on the ground brought forth another roaring chant from all forty thousand voices as the unstoppable ‘Valkyrie of Vacuo’ hoisted yet another belt above her head. Tonight, her undefeated streak would continue further onward. Seeing the crowd lose their minds as she triumphantly flexed and dramatically posed made Weiss have to admit: Ferah certainly knew how to work the room. Even the normally reserved Blake was clapping and whistling enthusiastically, although both of them (and pretty much everyone else around them) were dwarfed by Yang’s…exuberance. When the faunus woman caught sight of Weiss in the stands, she flashed her a cocky wink and pointed directly at her. The huntress hid her blushing and waved back.

“YOU’VE BEEN GREAT TONIGHT AND I LOVE YOU ALL!” she boomed before dropping the microphone and sauntering down the ramp backstage. The crowd surged forth again with wild cheering as she left the ring. After a while, everyone began to file out, and Weiss joined the thronging crowds into the cold night air. As Yang and Blake fervently discussed the match, Weiss felt her scroll vibrate in her pocket. Slipping it out, she saw she had one new message:

‘FERAH – _Hey, I’ll be at Junior’s til 1_ _1_ _tonight. Lemme know if you wanna meet up after and help me ‘celebrate.’You’re always welcome in my hotel room, gorgeous.’_

Weiss smiled, feeling heat wash over her cheeks. The night may not be over yet, but she felt at ease. Once, the notion of relaxation seemed so dreadful. Now, as she felt the cool wind of the night blow through her hair, the huntress was ready to let go and enjoy her well-earned respite under the fractured moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm back! If you have the time, let me know what you think! If not, thanks for your time and I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time, be on the lookout for chapter 4!


End file.
